This invention is directed to a simulated neon sign.
Neon signs are currently very popular, partly because they are very attractive and are an excellent way to draw attention to a business. Also, neon signs are part of the recent nostalgia for the "good old days" of the 1950's.
However, neon lighting has significant problems. Neon signs derive their illumination from ionized gases contained in configurated transparent tubing. Currently they are relatively expensive to construct compared to conventional fluorescent signs. Furthermore, neon signs require special electrical service accomplished through transformers.
Other problems with neon lights include that they are fragile, and thus difficult to transport, they have a short life when installed, and are easily broken. This means neon signs are generally impractical to transport to rural areas, and once installed in a rural area, expensive to maintain. Further, when a neon sign breaks, generally the entire sign must be replaced. Neon signs are also difficult to work up into an intricate shape or logo for advertising purposes. Another problem with neon signs is that their transparent tubing is generally not visible in daylight. However, neon signs are so brilliant, they are generally unsuitable for interior use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sign and device that is as attractive, decorative, and effective for advertising as a neon sign, without the deficiencies of neon signs.